Right Here Waiting
by cherimai
Summary: Years after the war, and fighting various obstacles in their relationship, Athrun Zala has finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, a fatal car crash occurs that wipes out Cagalli's memory of the past few years. What will Athrun do to win her back, or should he let her go? Meanwhile past lovers, and priorities come back to haunt them once again.
1. Prologue

_No matter how much the sun shone, how blue the sky is,__ or how much he laughed, the fact that she is not with him pained him every second of the day. _

**Right Here Waiting**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue **

Posted on: December 16, 2013

**Author's Note: So when I found my Fanfiction folder on my old computer, I went through it and re-edited the chapter and changed the engagement scene. I didn't notice until I attempted to upload the story that I had already done so in the past _four years_ ago. Silly me. Well here you go! Again.. This time I will stick to the story, I promise! It's on my desktop. **

* * *

The bells to the jewelry store gave a little jingle as a man in his mid-20's walked out of the store holding a petite velvet box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a beautiful custom-designed emerald ring. At first glance, the gems seemed dull, but when held at a precise angle, it would gleam and radiant so beautifully that would put all diamonds to shame. The young man closed his eyes and sighed.

Athrun had finally decided to ask Cagalli to be his forever.

Already discussing the matter with Lacus and Kira, they had both congratulated him and wished him the best of luck.

The problem at hand is how should he propose to her? Although Cagalli is a public figure, she valued her privacy greatly and would always prefer a quiet night in over an extravagant cocktail party any day.

Last time when he gave her a promise ring, she had exclaimed in a burst of anger, "This isn't the right way to give a girl a ring,"

Athrun had tried asking Kira and Lacus for suggestions but to his dismay, his best friend whom he considered as brother had absolutely no clue, and his wife's ideas were so ridiculously cheesy that no doubt Cagalli would die of laughter before even getting a chance to reply.

The door to his red convertible opened and he slid in with ease.

Being together has not been easy for them. After the second war ended, Cagalli had put their relationship on hold in order to rebuild and restore peace to Orb. Athrun of course understood; but that did not stop his heart ache. Although he had indeed stayed in Orb afterwards to continue to watch over her, he eventually moved back to PLANT because their relationship had become strained and awkward.

The two years he spent apart from her were no less painful. Sure, he had gotten into a relationship with Meyrin Hawke, a bubbly young girl whom he had met on the Minerva battleship where he had served on during the second war. And indeed she did make him happy with her innocence and shy nature but not once did his heart let him forget about the flaming blonde whose tomboyish charm melted his heart away every time.

He knew he would have to think of something soon because tonight, he and Cagalli will be having dinner together at her home. Athrun had tried suggesting eating out somewhere fancy for a change (for a more romantic environmen_t_), but his stubborn (hopefully) soon to be future fiancée had shut him down, insisting she did not want to deal with the public more than she already had to during the day time. Also, she had picked up a new cooking hobby recently and had never let a chance slip by where she could show case her new 'talent.'

Her twin brother, Kira Yamato had told him many stories about her cooking. He was scared for himself, but Athrun Zala knew better than to get on her bad side.

The engine of his car roared as he turned on the ignition, and sped away thinking of a way to propose to the blonde leader.

* * *

Throughout dinner, the pilot of the inferior Justice Gundam kept fidgeting and was at war with himself over when he should pop the question. _This feels even harder than being out in the battlefield. _

"Are you even LISTENING to me?!" an irritated female voice shot him out of his thoughts.

"Gomen." Athrun apologized weakly. _Shit._ He could feel his palms becoming sweaty as he tried to wipe them off on his new dress pants that Cagalli had gotten for him for Christmas. He looked at his full plate that has been barely touched. Tonight, the leader of Orb was trying out a new recipe that she had gotten from Lacus. _L'entrecote Grilee_ it was called. At least, it was supposed to be. He tried making out the dark black lump to be a piece of very, very cooked meat. Angus beef to be precise. And on the side were some veggies and potatoes. At least those were edible, and actually quite good.

Cagalli sighed and put her hands in her face. "I'm sorry. It's been a really hectic day at work today." There was another bomb threat in the city because some bastard was bored, and decided to scare the whole country. Being the leader of Orb, she was running around attending urgent conferences assuring the nation that everything was under control and fine.

He hated seeing her like this, but this was part of her lifestyle. Being Chief Representative of Orb is a huge responsibility and is a lot to handle for one person. And sometimes, for him as well because it meant the blonde would have less time for him. And that made him jealous.

_Jealous of a country, ha!_

Has anyone heard of such thing?

The television was blaring out a rerun episode of Attack on Titans that Athrun did not bother listening to while Cagalli watched intently as the fight between Eren and the Female Titan escalated. He was fighting an inner battle himself on when would be the perfect time.

He flinched a bit as he felt a weight on his shoulders. Cagalli had fallen asleep.

_Great._

He hadn't realized that the anime was over, and the 11 o'clock news anchor lady had appeared.

_Shit! Good going Athrun. What to do now?!_

He clenched his fist in disappointment.** Failure. Again.** He can't do anything right, can he?

"All I had to do was say, Cagalli would you marry me?" he thought to himself…or at least he thought he did.

"What..?"

A soft innocent murmur that had the power to rush all the blood from his body to his face in a split second, and make his heart run a 50km race startled **the HECK** out of him.

"Athrun… did you just say..?"

He turned towards his shoulder blade, where a moment ago laid a sleeping blonde is now wide awake. You could not have guess she was unconscious literally a second ago.

"Cagalli, I…"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY JOB? I CAN'T JUST QUIT BEING PRESIDENT OF ORB ANYDAY YOU KNOW… OUR RELATIONSHIP IT CAN'T…"

"It's okay Cagalli." All embarrassment and fears have disappeared in that instance. The ex-soldier who was now full of confidence looked straight into his woman's golden amber eyes, and laid his hands firmly on his shoulders so she was a good arm's length from him. In a dead serious tone, he spoke, "I thought about it. I thought about it all Cagalli. I KNOW it will be hard, I KNOW you will never leave Orb just to be with me, and I'm okay with it. I believe we can work it out. We survived two wars together remember? And besides…. I did try leaving you before, that didn't work really well…did it?" His voice and eyes softened towards the end.

Cagalli bit her lip, letting his words sink in.

Throughout the long years that they have been together, this was one of the very rare moments where he poured out his feelings to her openly.

She took his hand and caressed it lovingly, taken **her fiancé** by surprise by her sudden act of affection.

Yes, her fiancé.

Because she had agreed.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha yawn for the hundredth time that night, it was already two in the morning and she still has to finish a report for tomorrow's conference regarding the new traffic laws in Orb.

Her phone began ringing and she lazily picked it up, "Hello?"

"Why am I not surprise you're still awake, Miss Cagalli?"

"Shut up Athrun, I was just about to go to bed. In fact, I am brushing my teeth _right at this very moment._" she heard him chuckling on the other end, "You don't believe me?" she asked angrily.

"I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you are well rested for your meeting tomorrow." Athrun spun his chair 180 degrees so he was now facing the window, the moon shone half way accompanied by grey clouds determined to block it from view.

"I can take care of myself _Alex Dino_," Cagalli replied, looking at the picture frame in front of her. It was a picture of her and her adopted father, Uzumi Nara Athha.

"Okay Cagalli, just promise me you'll sleep soon. I'll see you at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Goodnight,"

She groaned, "All right Athrun, I promise. Goodnight," She hung up and stretched her arms. For a few seconds she fiddled with the emerald ring on her finger. She smiled at the ring; it reminds her greatly of Athrun's striking green eyes. One of her most favourite features of him.

* * *

The rain tapped lightly against the window as if scared to wake up a certain sleeping beauty.

Cagalli stirred in her sleep, and snuggled in the warmth of her bed. Turning over, she opened one eye lazily and looked at her alarm clock.

8:50 AM

Closing her eyes again she smiled of the memory last night. Her eyes opened wide again as reality sunk into her head. Quickly she removed the warm blanket that comforted her and hurried to get dress. Damn it, she was late!

Two minutes later she was running down the stairs, grabbed an apple and banana, whatever looked like food, her car keys, and dashed out of the mansion.

Unlocking the doors to her BMW, she quickly went in and drove off.

_Fuck, the one day I decide to let my employees _[driver & maid]_ have the day off._

She checked the time in her car; the digital clock read 8:55. Good, she still had a good five minutes to get there. The car slowly came to a stop when a red light appeared, "Damn it!" The blonde waited impatiently while waiting for the light to turn green. And when it did, she quickly stepped on the gas pedal going at a faster speed than she legally should.

Her cell phone started ringing, groaning she reached for it which was in her waist pockets. To her dismay, it dropped when she pulled it out. _I'm having a really bad day._ Slowing the car down, she quickly grabbed the ringing phone from the ground and flipped it open.

But before she could say anything, she sees a car driving towards her. With her quickest reflexes, she turned the steering wheel around causing the car to go out of control from the sudden movement. And she ended up crashing into a nearby poll, **_hard_**. Her head banged against the steering wheel and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Athrun checked his watched for the third time in that minute. 'She's late…' Rushing to the secretary's desk he asked, "Aiko, have you called Cagalli-san yet?" The shy brunette shook her head, "I'm trying but the line is busy," He thanked her and walked away.

The meeting is starting_ very_ soon, and he does not think she will make it. He had called her house number but no one answered. Taking out his own phone, he dialed Kira's number.

"Kira, I'm worried about Cagalli, can you try to find her for me?" the coordinator waited for his friend's response. "Thanks Kira, and yes I'll be replacing her at the meeting," He shut off his phone and entered the meeting room.

The council members looked up at him, hoping the Princess of Orb has arrived but they were disappointed. Athrun confidently walked in with his back straight and sat down. "I am sorry to inform you that the Chief Representative is not here, and as her assistant, I will be replacing her for today."

* * *

Kira Yamato placed the phone back into his pocket as he calmly walked out of Orb's Parliament Building. He had just got off the phone with Kisaka, informing him about the missing leader.

He and Lacus live together in Orb at the orphanage after rebuilding it. The council of PLANTS has asked Lacus to be their new chairman, but Lacus had refused. They have both made Orb their home, even though they would sometimes travel to PLANTS once in awhile to help make the decisions to improve the country. Another reason why Lacus Clyne had refused the offer was because she knew Kira would insist on going with her, but he does not want to leave his twin sister here.

Driving his Suzuki car around Orb hoping to find Cagalli, he noticed a big commotion not far from her mansion. It seems like something has happen, and the police officers were trying to move the crowd away. There was a flashing ambulance at the scene too. After the crowd successfully moved away, Kira eyes widened as he saw a crushed BMW, it was Cagalli's car!

His cell rang as if on cue.

"Mr. Yamato, it seems the Representative had been in an accident and is now being rushed to the hospital."

Hearing the awful news, Kira turned his car around and drove directly to the hospital informing Lacus on the way.

The doors to the hospital slid open and a brunette walked in. Kira nodded his head at Kisaka and the police officers.

"Yamato-san? "

The twin brother turned his head at the officer, "Yes that is me."

The officer whose name is, Tamotsu, held a neutral expression as he spoke, "According to the witnesses this morning at around nine, a drunk driver was driving in the wrong lane, making Cagalli Yula Athha swirl in the opposite direction, and unfortunately crashing into a poll. The driver is now being obtained for questioning and a trial is set for court in the near future."

The man with the violet eyes nodded his head in understanding and thanked the officers as they left.

One of the officers stopped and placed something in Kira's hands, "We found this in her car," and he left without another word.

Kisaka was standing patiently with crossed arms, "She's been in there for an hour,"

The coordinator looked at him in the eyes filled with worry. Words could not describe how he was feeling at the moment.

"Kira!"

They both turned around and smiled, seeing the symbol of peace approached them.

"Lacus," the worried brother said in a soft tone. She immediately embraced him, hoping to ease his worries.

"Have you told Athrun?" she asked gently, pulling back. He shook his head, "He's in a meeting replacing Cagalli, but I told the secretary to inform Athrun to call me immediately afterwards."

Lacus Clyne squeezed his hand, "She will be okay."

* * *

Hurrying out of the room, Athrun stopped quickly as he saw Aiko rushing towards him

"Dino-san, Yamato-san has requested you call him immediately after the meeting."

He muttered thanks and rushed out of the building, calling Kira. "Come to Honoo no Tobira hospital and I'll explain everything, meet us in the waiting room." Closing his cell phone, he headed straight to the hospital in his car.

Greeted by Kisaka and Lacus, they quickly explained everything to him. Athrun silently cursed and his hand balled into a fist as Lacus finished. "Where's Kira?" He asked, trying to keep his emotions stable. "He's in that room with Cagalli," Lacus answered calmly, scared to disrupt her emotional friend.

Opening the door slowly, he saw Kira sitting beside the injured Princess. Neither of them said anything, they both understood how each other were feeling. Athrun stood beside the ultimate coordinator and took a glimpse at Cagalli, who was now his fiancé.

The Princess of Orb looked pale and part of her head was bandaged, the accident left a few bruise marks on her arms and legs. It pained him deep to see her in this state, and he blamed himself for not being there for her.

"The doctor said her injuries are serious, but will heal in time," Athrun sighed in relief as Kira calmly explained things to him. "But because brain injuries are complicated, they don't know when she will wake up," Athrun starred at the back of Kira's head as he talked, "One year, five years, ten years, or maybe…never," He said the last word in almost a whisper.

Athrun Zala's body froze trying to take everything in one at a time, he is scared, no, terrified. What if she never comes back to him? How will he manage to live without her in his life? Will he have to spend the rest of his life alone? Feeling Kira's eyes on him, he chose not to look at them. "I know she will wake up, and come back to us." The younger man smiled at his best friend. He stood up, putting a reassuring hand on Athrun's shoulder, "Don't worry about it," The older man just nodded at him.

The twin brother then fished something out of his pocket; it was a small plastic bag and inside it held the engagement ring. Placing the ring in his friend's palm, he watched as the midnight hair man closed his hand around the item. The jewel, which was shining so beautifully yesterday, now had a scratch and a spot of blood in the corner. It was like it had died.

"Thank you, Kira," the heartbroken man said, looking at the ground, as his eyes turned teary.

* * *

_**One year and five months later…**_

It has been a year and five whole months since he had last heard her voice, a year, five months and fourteen days exactly of agonizing pain, and hope. And throughout this time period, he had never once failed to visit her on a daily basis.

Every day he would sit in his office, waiting for work to end so he could head up to the hospital. Tapping his pen impatiently, he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Whenever he stepped out into the public, he would always put on a strong front for everyone to see. But nothing could hide his lifeless eyes.

Walking out of his office and bidding goodbyes to everyone, he headed straight to the hospital to visit Cagalli, the best and worst part of his day.

His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, it was already late in the evening but visiting time was not over yet. Stopping in front of her door, he closed his eyes. _The same old routine for the past year, the same disappointment and pain._

Expecting to see her unconscious body on the bed, to his surprise, the bed is empty. But to his bewilderment, he finds her on the floor conscious.

"Cagalli!" he rushed over to her, "What are you doing on the ground?" He held her by her shoulders and looked at her with trembling eyes. "Wh-" Cagalli tried saying but what cut short by Athrun who pulled her in a tight embrace. "I waited so long, I almost lost hope." Realizing that he is probably squeezing her to death, he let go of her.

Cagalli who had remained quiet asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

And that's it for the Prologue!

Hope everyone has a good holiday. :)

_Cheri Mai_


	2. Starting Over

"_I'm scared that she won't come back to us, frighten that she won't remember who she loved, all the memories we made…wasted,"_

**Right Here Waiting**

**Chapter 2 - Starting Over**

**Posted on: January 11, 2014**

**Author's Note: Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

The coordinator stood stiffly behind the doctor as she tried to examine the confuse girl on the bed. "You are okay Ms. Athha, there had been an accident and we need to do a quick test to make sure you are all right, is that fine with you?" The blonde gave her consent, feeling at ease with the nurse's warm smile and gentle words.

Doctor Kagawa took out a small flashlight from her pocket and opened the patient's left eye with her hand.

"Can you tell me your name?" Athrun watched intensively as the young woman in front of him struggled with her answer. "Ca-Cagalli," The doctor nodded and opened the patient's right eye this time, pointing the flashlight directly at it. "How old are you, Cagalli?" For a second, the Princess of Orb looked at Athrun but averted her gaze back to the doctor. "Fifteen."

"Tell me more about you," the brunette woman kindly asked. "I am the daughter of Orb's Representative, Uzumi Nara Athha."

"Do you have any siblings?" Cagalli answered straight away like it is the easiest question in the world, "No,"

"Last question; tell me the most recent thing you remembered before this morning,"

There was a long pause and the blonde hesitated to answer, "I-I don't remember," Clicking the flashlight off, the doctor nodded her head.

After telling her patient to rest for awhile, she gestured the coordinator who stood there patiently to meet with her in her office.

Gently closing the door behind him, he sat down in front of the doctor, preparing for what she had to say about his fiancée.

"Earlier, we ran a few x-ray tests. As you know Mr. Zala, the patient had injured her head during the accident." Doctor Kagawa showed the coordinator the results of the x-rays, pointing to the top left side of the brain. "The top left part of the cerebrum has been damaged, causing her to lose her memory. "

She paused for awhile, checking up on the young man's expression hoping he was all right. "Fortunately, she did not lose all her memory. But most certainly she currently holds no memories of the past six years."

"How long will it take her to regain her memories?"

"There's actually nothing we can do in regards to retrieving her memories. It's a hit or miss. Our main concern right now is her health mentally and physically so she can get back to her life."

The coordinator's hand balled into a fist.

Doctor Kagawa's violet eyes soften, "There _are _some cases where the patient fully recovers their memories. It'll take time, but if you continue to support her, and show her significant objects that may trigger the past, that could help her to regain her memory."

Before she let the coordinator go, Dr. Kagawa made sure to sternly warn him.

"Remember Zala-san, it is not guaranteed. And the process may be extremely painful and long. **Be patient**."

Athrun nodded and thanked the doctor.

* * *

Sighing, he placed the cell phone in his pocket as he pondered about what to do. He had just got off the phone with Kira telling him the good and bad news. Unfortunately the brunette is on his way now to PLANTS and would not be returning for at least a week. The ultimate coordinator had promise to see his twin sister right away when he returns from his business.

Squeezing the soda can in his hands, the doctor's words echoed in his head. _She lost her memory?_ He started to reminisce when they first met, their second encounter, how they stood by each other side by side during the war, **and their fateful kiss.** She would not remember all that? Rubbing his temples, he could not bring himself to face the reality.

Looking through the little glass window of the door Cagalli is staying in, he smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully. In a very long time, he actually felt a glimpse of hope. The light in his life is back, if not completely, he still has the chance to hold her in his arms and love her. Worse comes to worse, he would have to make her fall in love with him again.

* * *

Cagalli tossed and turned that night. She could not sleep, and her head was filled with many questions and confusion. The room is dark and quiet, her amber eyes shone through the darkness, scanning the room till they stopped on the wall in front of her.

Cagalli Yula Athha could not recall what had happened, and how she ended up in here. _Where is her father? Kisaka? And who is the young man with blue hair? _She had been curious when he had first barged into her room and hugged her. Of course she was furious at him for doing that, but her body had no strength to push him off her.

_Blue hair and green eyes…_

It matches him quite well.

Slipping out of the hospital bed, she slowly walked to the door, using the walls to support her. Her legs have not walked in a long time and the doctor said she should walk more to get the blood flowing again. Opening the doorknob, she squint her eyes a little as the light threatened to blind her.

Day or night, even on holidays, the hospital would always be open and busy. Anything can happen at any time. Cagalli watched as doctors and nurses rush into rooms, saving lives. Walking in the hallways with the walls supporting her, she stopped in front of a room full with little kids playing around.

Her amber eyes softened as she watched one boy trying to hold a building block with his hand but failed because he only had four fingers. Another girl in the corner sat still, but breathing, looking lifeless. By the looks of it, one can tell something was wrong with her eyes.

Moving forward, she came across another patient room. The door is wide open and she could hear a sad melody coming out of it.

Curious, she poked her head in the room, she saw a young boy about her age with dark green hair playing a grand piano in the middle of the room. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes, enjoying the beautiful music that filled her ears.

"_I didn't know you play the piano," a masculine voice said. _

"_I don't, my father does. That's why I want to keep it here, to keep his memory alive," a voice that seems to be coming from her mouth said. _

_The young man in front of her smiled kindly, "You miss him, don't you Cagalli?" _

_Ignoring his words, she said, "One day, I want to learn how to play the piano. I want to be able to create beautiful music like he did," _

"Umm hi, can I help you?"

Opening her eyes, she blushed in embarrassment as a boy with ocean blue eyes stared at her. "I'm, I'm sorry! I heard your music and I…" she quickly tried walking away but the green haired guy grabbed a hold of her arm "Please don't go yet, I rarely get visitors. Did you like the song?" he asked her smiling gently.

Cagalli nodded her head and politely asked him to let go of his grip on her. He apologized and let go. "My name is Daisuke, what about yours?"

"It's Cagalli," the blonde took a good look at him, he was tall with graceful green hair that reached up to his ears, his eyes were big and caring with the colour of ocean blue. He is not a bad sight. "Please, sit down." He offered her a chair beside his piano and she accepted it without hesitation.

"What is the name of the song you just played?"

"Letters to Heaven, I used to play it all the time to lure my little sister to sleep." Daisuke placed his hands over the piano keyboard as if he was going to play it.

"It is a beautiful song,"

"I agree. I'll play it for you again," he looked at the music sheets in front of him and began to play.

The music flowed smoothly as he played; Cagalli was in awe watching him move his hands in the right spot, playing one note after another. A wave of sadness washed over her as the melody kept going, it was such a sorrowful song and she could tell he played it with such emotions.

She saw his eyes closed as his hands still moved freely, he had memorized the song. Slowly, her eyes closed as well.

"_With your busy schedule you'll never have time to do the things you want, like playing the piano," a masculine voice spoke out again._

"_You know my country is more important to me, Athrun." _

"_I know, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life like this?" _

_The blonde's temper rose and so did her voice, "Why do you care about what I do with my life so much!?" _

The melodies of Letters to Heaven slowly faded away as the end came to a near. She regain fully of her conscious again. '_What was that about? It happened twice already._'

"Cagalli, is something wrong?" Daisuke asked her, he could tell by her face that she is troubled. The blonde shook her head, "I'm just thinking," The green haired boy nodded and began playing another song, this time it is less depressing and more content.

'_Who is Athrun?_' Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows as she thought hard. It was no help that she could not see his face in her 'dream.' She never heard of his name before nor had a conversation like that with anyone.

"Miss Cagalli, there you are. I was checking up on you but I found no one in your room! You had me worried for a minute there,"

The blonde turned around to see the nurse, Mika, whom is taking care of her. "I'm sorry, I kind of wandered off." The nurse nodded and accepts the apology; she then escorted her patient back to her room after they said good bye to her new friend.

"It's an honour to meet you Lacus Clyne," Nurse Mika gently bowed and greeted the two coordinators, Athrun and the pop princess. "Please follow me," she escorted those two to the garden revealing Cagalli who is sitting on the bench.

It is early morning and the two wasted no time and went straight to the hospital when it is visiting time.

"Cagalli, you have a couple of visitors today," the nurse gently touched the blonde girl by the shoulder. The amber eyed girl who has lost her memory turned around, not saying a word.

The nurse quietly left, leaving the trio alone.

Lacus sat down beside the confused girl and introduce herself, "Hello Cagalli, my name is Lacus Clyne. How are you feeling today?" she smiled kindly at her friend, sadden by the thought things have turned out this way. "I want to see Father," the Princess of Orb sternly stated. "Where is he?" she questioned.

The pop princess' eyes soften, pitying the girl in front of her.

"He is temporary away doing business Princess, and will not be back for awhile..." The blue haired coordinator spoke up.

Cagalli looked at the man in front of her, without a word she nodded her head. The coordinator who had piloted the Justice frowned when she looked away from him, he misses her so much.

They all stood there for awhile, enjoying the morning's glow and the peace around them, until the patient's stomach began to growl.

She immediately blushed in embarrassment and apologized, while Lacus smiled. "Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat," she sat up excusing herself, going to the cafeteria and gets the hungry girl some breakfast.

"And who are you?"

Athrun was taken by surprise by the question and hesitated to answer. "Alex Dino, your father sent me to take care of you,"

Accepting the answer, she stretched her sore arms and yawned, placing her arms behind her head just like a boy. He smiled at her gesture. "Is that so?" Taking a seat on the bench with her, he said, "Yes, Uzumi Nara Athha would want you in the best of health,"

The coordinator and natural could both hear the soft humming of the tune 'In the Quiet Night' by Lacus, and knew she is coming.

The Princess of Orb raised her left eyebrow and asked, "Your girlfriend?"

Blushing furiously, he shook his head. "No, of course not…"

The pink haired girl giggled behind them, hearing the conversation, and places the breakfast tray on Cagalli's lap. "Here you go, I decided to get you a dish of rice, a small bowl of miso soup, and rolled omelettes! And a fresh glass of orange juice full of Vitamin C, hope you don't mind," She happily smiled and the amber eyed girl thanked her.

Eating her breakfast in silence, the other two could not help but worry how thin and pale she has gotten in the past six months.

Walking around the small garden the hospital offered Cagalli bent down looking at the fish pond. "They are so cute aren't they, Cagalli?" Lacus' soothing voice said, and the blonde nodded her head in agreement while Athrun watched closely from behind.

"I had a fish before…but it died,"

The two coordinators felt content hearing her say something besides nodding her head or answering their questions when asked.

_The couple walked past a pet store filled with amazing little and big creatures. _

_The Princess of Orb smiled at the little goldfishes that floated around the tank. "I once had a fish named Gunkan,"_

_Athrun stood beside her, listening. "What happen to Gunkan?"_

"_One day, he didn't move anymore…" she smiled sadly, remember that day. _

"_You could always get another fish," he suggested, trying to make her feel better. _

"_No one can replace it, like no one can replace my father…" she walked away, looking at the different tiny creatures that swam in the water. _

Athrun smiled remembering the memory, even though it was not a very happy moment.

The trio looked up hearing children's laughter, acknowledging a big group of patients gathered around the playground.

The amber eyed princess' face immediately broke into a smile when she spotted Daisuke and some young adults around her age. The midnight haired coordinator had saw this and felt a little envious seeing how happy she was to see that boy.

Daisuke, who was out for a little fresh air, spotted the young blonde and waved to her.

Waving back, she could not help but gave her friend a weary smile. Her vision became blurry and she fell on Lacus' shoulder, "Cagalli! Cagalli, wake up!" she tried shaking her friend awake but it did not work.

With his quickest reflex, Athrun carried her bridal style and ran in the hospital calling for help with the blue eyed beauty closely behind.

"Help, please, anyone! I have an unconscious patient here,"

A few nurses quickly ran to him, and advised him to place the patient in her room while they go get the doctor.

Athrun, holding her body close to him held her tighter not wanting to let go. "Please be okay…" he carefully placed her on the bed with Lacus' help and waited till the doctor arrived.

"Okay I am here, what happened?" Doctor Kagawa quickly walked in the room.

After the explaining was done, the professional nodded her head and started the examination right away.

She stirred in her sleep as she slowly recovers her conscious. Opening her eyes, emerald and aqua eyes greeted her.

"Cagalli! You are all right," the woman gave her a little hug, it was clear that she was really worried about the younger girl.

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"The doctor said you fainted due to exhaustion, did you sleep at all last night?"

She looked at 'Alex', "Not really, I could not sleep,"

Athrun sighed, "Really Cagalli, you should be taking better care of yourself,"

"_Cagalli, finally you have woken up, how are you feeling?" a worried voice asked._

"_I'm ok Athrun, just a little dizzy and all… nothing to worry about!" She answered._

_The man sighed and shook his head, "You should be taking better care of yourself, and you had me so worried,"_

"_You worry way too much!" and she laughed while he smiled at her, relieve that she was all right. _

"What's wrong?" the pink haired princess' voice snapped her out of her 'dream.'

The Representative of Orb looked at the man beside Lacus, 'Athrun? No, that's Alex…I don't know an Athrun…'

The door slide open and the three of them looked to see who it is. To their surprise, especially Cagalli, it is Daisuke.

"You're awake, I'm so glad," he smiled at her as his eyes glowed. Athrun could not help but glare at the younger boy.

Walking towards the bed, he politely greeted the two coordinators in front of him. "Hello I am Daisuke, you must be Cagalli's friends,"

"It's nice to meet you, Daisuke," Lacus chirped back. The other man did not say a word.

"The doctor told me of your condition, it's partly my fault for keeping you awake," he smiled guiltily.

'So it was his fault!' The midnight haired man thought angrily.

"No, it wasn't your fault at all! Actually, it was because of your songs that I fell asleep so easily after even if it was just a couple of hours."

The green haired boy nodded happily, "I'm glad,"

The beautiful woman with pink haired clasped her hands together, "Well it has been a long day, Alex and I will be taking our leave now so you will get your much needed rest,"

The formal bodyguard did not want to move, he wanted to be here with her. But he knew he had other important responsibilities and she needed her rest. A few minutes later, he left with Lacus after promising he will be back the next day.

With his hands, he turned on the radio as he drove Lacus home. He opened the rooftop of his convertible and let the wind hit them.

"It's certainly painful to see her like this," Lacus said breaking the silence.

He sighed and nodded his head, "That whole time when we were with her, I kept asking myself, 'Why did this happen? Why us? Haven't we been through enough already?' I can't accept this, Lacus,"

The daughter of Siegel Clyne looked at her ex fiancée sadly, "We cannot question fate and destiny can we? Maybe there's a reason why this happened, and sometimes things don't go our way no matter how much we want it to. Not accepting this won't change reality Athrun. Right now, we need to be with her when she needs us most. Even if she isn't the same Cagalli that we first met, she's still Cagalli right?"

For awhile, the emerald haired man did not say anything but kept his eyes on the road, "I'm scared that she won't come back to us, frighten that she won't remember who she loved, all the memories we made…wasted,"

"That is true, but all the terrible memories that she has, of the two wars, her Father dying… is it not a good thing too? To forget all the horrible things cause by those two wars…" Lacus replied back. "She fell in love with you once, she will fall in love with you again…"

This time the coordinator had no words to say, he thanked her after dropping her off her home.

"**You are not alone Athrun, we all feel the same pain,**"


End file.
